


The Six Holy Vows

by Hikari_Daku



Category: Fairy Tail, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Miraculous Ladybug, Undertale (Video Game), sin 七つの大罪 | sin: Nanatsu no Taizai | Seven Mortal Sins (Anime 2017)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Depression, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, The Author Regrets Everything, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Daku/pseuds/Hikari_Daku
Summary: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
Kudos: 1





	The Six Holy Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Why

**Natsu's Cherry Blossoms **

Lucy was always a true beauty. She blonde golden hair made you mesmerized, and those chocolate orbs made you drool. And her skin- Natsu couldn't even let ANYONE make a scratch- On her silk peach skin. She was perfect. Natsu wouldn't trade her for anything world. But he did. And it was _**Havoc**_.

Her golden wedding ring woke Natsu from his slumber, yet he happily got up. For his Lucy, of course! As he went to get her, she stood there, she looked like a goddess, broken from something worse of war, heart break. Her hair in a high bun, her flower crown gleaming as her white dress hung above her knees, form her untouched legs.Her flowerbelt held her pouch of celestial key, whom she guards with her life. She was ** gorgeous**. "Yo Luce~! What's the occasion?" He sent his signature smirk to her, who she had single handedly blocked it with a glare. He frowned and held her, worried. " Lucy, is something wrong?" She took a deep breath and led him out of the house, into the forest. 

Her feelings were true to him, yet she had to do this. If it meant eternal life with him, so be it. They neared a waterfall Natsu had not known was there. There, she put a flower collar on him, cherry blossoms filling his sent. She bit her thumb, and drew a bloody cherry blossom on his forehead. "Sakura, a love confession, conflict. " She murmured, as the roots of the cherry tree held him, and sat in the pools of the water fall, waiting for her companions...


End file.
